


Call Me Maybe

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is whipped af, Established LaFerry, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Lafontaine and Perry are #married, Laura takes on NY, Meet-Cute, Multi, NYCC AU, what parallel dimension did I wake up in, what's this?? a 3k fic with no angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: It's Laura's fifth year at Comic Con and she's never been more excited to show off her Supergirl cosplay, while prancing around the convention center with her friends. However, she's not looking forward to the panels, or splurging on expensive action figures or posters. No, she's more excited to see a certain raven-haired cosplaying Wonder Woman.And this time, she's determined to get her number.





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> for gabi. because you mean the world to me more than you know. happy birthday, love.

"I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me I'll never tell

 

I looked at you as it fell

And now you're in my way

 

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way" 

 

* * *

 

    It was noisy. The sounds of children crying, fans screaming, and the over-all rush of excitement that coursed through everyone hit Laura at full force and she loved it.

   Some people’s happy places were at the beach, or at a ski resort, or just a relaxing day at home.

     But Laura Hollis? Hers was Comic Con, and no matter how many she went to, she always behaved as if it were her first time going.  

         "Laura! _Laura_! Look, it's one of those really tall blue people from Avatar!" Lafontaine exclaimed, pointing in the general vicinity of the crowd.

     Perry shook her head. "Lafontaine, that's speciesist. They're called Na'vi—,"

They took off, leaving Perry and Laura to choke in their dust.

      Laura chuckled at Perry, who looked beyond exhausted.

 "We can take a break whenever you want, Perry." She smiled, bouncing on the back of her feet.

          "Laura, we've been walking all day; how on earth are you not tired?"

     Laura beamed, patting her bag slouched over her shoulder. In there she had energy bars and a change of clothes and enough water bottles for the whole group. "I've been doing this for years, Perr. I know my limits."

      Perry rolled her eyes. "Right, and then you complain the next day about how much your back and feet hurt and then I have to rub everything for you."

      "You're such an amazing friend." Laura grinned.

        With the amount of eye-rolling Perry did today, Laura was worried that they would get stuck in the back of her head. This wasn't exactly her scene, anyone can see that, but she would suffer through anything for her friends' happiness.

       They all met online, spectacularly enough. Tumblr was a magical place where people from all over could talk to one another; about fandoms, about relationships, about their life- and then there was those idiots that just posted random memes and started unnecessary drama. But for Lafontaine, Perry, and Laura? It was their home away from home.  

     Laura lived in Toronto, Canada. Perry and Lafontaine were in Ohio. They found each other's blogs through miscellaneous posts that they all somehow reblogged from each other, and have been friends ever since Lafontaine decided to create a group WhatsApp. The fandoms they talked about varied between _Supergirl_ , _Wynonna Earp_ , and _The Legend of Korra_.

     A warm feeling fluttered in Laura's chest; she couldn't believe it's been five years since they all became a family. They've all known each other for two years online until they had enough money to make their traditional October trip to NYC-Comic Con. They were even thinking of plans to find an apartment and settle down here, in the greatest city in the world! New York had opportunities all of them could reach for. Of course, her father was a little uneasy about this at first, since he never met these friends of hers, but one time he peeked in through a skype call where Laura was crying over a broken heart, which prompted Lafontaine and Perry to comfort her in a way he never could. These were two friends Sherman was certain of that would be in Laura's life for a long while.

 Laura took Perry's hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. Perry sighs, leaning her head on Laura's shoulder as they scanned the busy crowd ahead of them. This year, Perry and Lafontaine decided to do a couples' costume, and they couldn't have gotten any more adorable. Perry cosplayed as the new _Thirteenth Doctor_ , complete with her blond wig and large, colorful scarves. Lafontaine's costume didn't come in through Amazon on time so they had to DIY their own TARDIS.  

     ("Aw, aren't they cute? I'm dating a box." Perry gushed at her partner, to which Laura rolled her eyes at their antics). 

    It was here that Laura caught eyes with a certain individual, and gasped. She stared at the young woman in a Wonder Woman costume, silently analyzing her. Oh gods, she was so sexy. She had a sharp jawline that could cut anything, her costume fit her stunning curves, and her skin looked so soft that Laura always wondered how it would feel if she ever touched her. Her eyes were a telling feature- they were brown, but an electric, bright brown, the color of summer and sunsets. Eyes that she found her home in.    

     It was her— _THAT_ Wonder Woman. The same human whom she saw every year, who everyone stopped to get a photo with because her costume was just as incredible as the original. It looked custom made. Ever since the movie came out in the summer last year, she’s been popular all over social media.

     Her nerves always won her over and she stayed put, unable to go up and ask a picture. She was far too scared. One year she remembered they were waiting on line to get a comic book, and Laura sneezed so loudly the girl turned around. She was about to say “bless you” when Laura ran out of the line, embarrassed.  

     And then one year they were getting lunch, the Wonder Woman in front of her, and Laura was in a heated argument with Lafontaine that she hadn’t realized she stepped on the heels of her shoes. Mortified, Laura uttered that she was no longer hungry and ran away again.

    It was iconic.

    (Lafontaine teased her every year, claiming that she was missing an opportunity, which cued tears to glisten in Laura's eyes as she whispered harshly, " _have you ever seen anything so beautiful but you're afraid to go near it because you're not worthy enough_?!")

    ("That's gay." Lafontaine would reply, and Perry would smack them.)  

   Perry turned her head, smiling as she caught Laura's gaze. “Your girlfriend is here,” She teased, poking Laura's arm.

    “S-shut up,” Laura murmured, flushing pink. “She’s not my girlfriend!”

  "Laura. Sweetie, I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible, because for some reason you still don't get it—the only way to have a girlfriend is to talk to one. You’re twenty-five, we can’t keep walking you through the steps, honey. It was cute when you were twenty-one, but now this is just depressing. Put on your big girl panties and go to her.”

       "She's so out of my league! Sweet Merlin, she’s _Wonder Woman_!" Laura hissed.

  "Yeah. And you're Supergirl. You can hold your own in the bedroom, I'm sure." Her friend says nonchalantly.

         "P-Perry!" Laura shrieked, catching the innuendo. "I’m a virgin, I would have no idea what to do!" Perry giggled, listening to Laura rant, "I don't want to bang her! We're trying to get past the talking part!"

    "Okay. And how much luck do you have with that?" Her curly haired friend asked.

      Laura mumbled something incoherent. She hated her friends sometimes.  

      Lafontaine thankfully decided to come back, a wild look in their eyes and they were bouncing on their feet. "I just got sweet info that the actor who plays Lucius Malfoy is here! Let's go to the meet and greet! Come on!"  

     Perry shrieked as Lafontaine pulled them away, and Laura looked briefly at the Wonder Woman. They shared a glance, her gaze curious and then she smiled softly when she recognized her. Laura felt like her heart was going to explode.

   Something probably similar to a greeting fell out of her mouth before she ran off with her friends, face burning.

 

* * *

 

 

        They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to panels, taking pictures with other cosplayers, and chatting about how their year has been so far. They talked about goals and dreams for the future. About family traditions and favorite memories they’ve had. October by far was everyone's favorite month and they were all excited for Halloween. What was amazing about her friends was that no matter how long they spend time apart, the second they get back together, they pick up right where they left off.

       One of the many blessings of the internet was they have the luxury of talking with each other anytime, anywhere.

    Their main goal of the day was to visit a particular panel with the cast from a little web series that could called _Dr. W/W_. It was a little indie show that not many people knew about, and the fandom was small. The main premise was about  a young lesbian who ran an LGBT advice blog on the internet, helping out anyone who had questions about life. The irony of the story was she couldn't figure her own life out, considering that she was falling for her best friend and new college roommate. The huge twist at the end of the season was not only she discovered she was a lesbian, she was polygamous, and ended up with two girlfriends. Laura adored that show, it was a part of her coming out experience and whenever she was sad it brought her to her happy place. She loved the series because it didn't force the typical love triangle everyone was expecting--and turned it's head on the typical tropes that were always in media geared towards gay women. 

   The first season was shot in four days, and the actors were all union workers, and they had one single camera. They didn't think they'd get many views on YouTube when they uploaded the first episode. But little did they know their little show would change THOUSANDS of lives. 

      Since it was small, Laura was basically the mother of the fandom. She made gifsets, created fan-fiction, and met the cast several times. She loved that how through this spectacular place we call the internet, Laura met some of her closest and most wonderful friends. She was always the one who recorded the panels and uploaded it onto YouTube before the main producers of the show did.  

    The fans were excited because they had recently finished their fourth season and the cast was working on a movie. Her little circle of friends were always buzzing with predictions every time she logged on, and it filled Laura's heart with joy whenever she came across a new blog that posted something about how the show changed their life.  

      They showed the trailer for the movie and Laura was practically bouncing in her seat, Lafontaine holding onto her so the camera wouldn't fall over. Then, when it came time to a Q and A, Laura's heart leaped. She was surprised to find her Wonder Woman here, looking nervous and anxious as she was three people away from speaking. This was different than how Laura was used to seeing her, all confident and full of herself. Thankfully, she caught eyes with her, giving the nervous girl a thumb up. 

    "Whoa, nice costume! That looks great, homegirl!" One of the cast members gushed, cueing the audience in cheers. 

        "Ha. Thanks." She said weakly in reply, running an anxious hand through her hair. "I-I don't have a question, but I just wanted to say uh... before I... chicken myself out, y'know. Um. Thank you, for your show. Had it not been for you I would have never come to terms with my sexuality, and I would have never had the courage to come out to my mom," she stated with a waver in her voice, and the crowd cheered. Laura's heart raced, as she felt for her. I-I've always known that I liked girls but seeing myself represented on screen gave me the strength I needed, and... even though it wasn't a good conversation and she abandoned me, I... I'm glad I did it. Because now I know that it's okay and my feelings are valid and it gets better." She then let out a squeak, "I-I'm totally rambling right now, _I'm really gay_!" 

   One of the cast members took the mic when the crowd died down, "We're still in awe by how many people this series has reached out to. And like yourself, I was in a really difficult situation when I came out. Though it's always important to remind yourself that there's no reason for you to change and you're beautiful just the way you are. You're doing all right, sweetie. We're all so proud of you! Thank you for sharing your story!" 

    "C-Can I hug you?" the Wonder Woman whimpered, a blubbering mess. 

   Another cast member besides them grins and steps up. "C'mere, Wonder Woman." 

        It wasn't until Perry squeezed her arm that Laura realized she was crying. 

  Amazing. This was so amazing. 

 

 

      When the main food court became less crowded they decided to eat, Perry demanding that they only pay money for drinks since Laura packed sandwiches for them. They ordered and found a table overlooking the convention center. 

     It was here that Laura let out a gentle sigh and was completely content with herself. She couldn't believe that she witnessed something so magical happen at the panel. This really was her happy place; she could forget about the horrible week she had, and the exam she failed. Or how her obnoxious roommate Betty who always had someone else in her bed (sometimes two) at night and Laura thanked the universe for headphones.

   The beautiful moment at the Dr. W/W panel came to her mind and she smiled. What a catch, that woman is. Gorgeous, wonderful, and brave. Laura felt a little closer to her now that she witnessed such a tender moment. She often joked with Lafontaine and Perry that if she ever, by some random chance, that she found a girl who watched Dr. W/W, it would be a deal-breaker and she'd marry her. No questions asked. And now here they were. She wanted to speak with her after the panel, but she had run off, while the small fandom was in chaos. Friends from online came up to greet Laura before she could even begin to find her. 

    What are the odds she finds the woman of her dreams, and they both bonded over her favorite show? What are the odds that they discovered the web series at the same time? 

      Laura thanked her lucky stars that this was her life. And she loved being alive. 

             Laura felt a nudge at her arm and looked up to see Lafontaine grinning at her, wordlessly excited and pointing ahead of them. Curious, Laura looked, and almost choked on her peanut butter sandwich.

    In all her glory, there she was. Her Wonder Woman. Sitting alone.

        _She’s not yours,_ Laura’s mind warned her, but her heart said otherwise.   

    She could be. She's perfect.  

  Laura wondered what she did for a living. What were her hobbies? Did she have a nice family? Did she like her job? Did she have a cat? Did she like long walks on the beach? Does she like soft kisses on her cheek before she goes to work? What were her goals in life?

        Oh, Laura wanted to know _everything_.

  "Laura, stop eye-fucking and just go to her." Lafontaine urged, pushing Laura’s arm. "She's the woman of your dreams! Loves DC and Dr. W/W! I give it two days until you two screw everything and elope." 

          "Despite their, hum, poor wording choice I do agree. What are the chances you're going to see her again, Laura?" Perry asked.

          "Considering our previous luck, very high." Laura grumbled, shoving them back. "Guys, stop. You’re really embarrassing." 

       "Laura, we’re only trying to help--," 

"You're only making things worse for me by making fools of yourselves!" Laura snapped, taking her bag and storming off. Gods, she's absolutely had it with them!

     "We just want what’s best for you!" Lafontaine cried.

    Lafontaine put their head in their hands and Perry sighed, noticing the judgemental stare Laura’s Wonder Woman gave them. In the very forefront of her mind, Perry hatched up a plan. She notices a tall woman in a Xena cosplay and calls her over.

      "Hey. Could you do us a favor?" She then smiled sweetly at the Wonder Woman. "And you. _Especially you_." 

 

        The bathrooms were loud and gritty but it’s what Laura needed at the moment. She splashed her face with water, thinking back to how her day went. She knew they meant no harm. They really were only trying to help. But Laura wanted to do this one thing on her own, to prove that she can. She has to do this now or she’ll chicken herself out.

   She doesn’t need her help. She’ll get her woman all on her own.

    Putting her determined face on, Laura stuffed the remaining energy bar in her mouth and hurried out of the bathroom. She was hungry, tired, and reaching her limit. But, she was determined to find that Wonder Woman. Whether it was to get her number, a photo, or kiss her, she would be happy with anything.

    "Ah! I'm so sorry!" She squeaks, bumping into someone, secretly hoping that it was the person of her affections. But no. It was a tall woman dressed as Xena, from Warrior Princess. She could see a tint of red hair peeking out from her under her wig.

      "Hey, no worries. I actually wanted to ask you for a picture? You look amazing!" She gushed, standing a little too close for comfort. Something was off about this. An unsettling feeling resonated within her stomach.

    On any other day, Laura would be happy that someone seemed interested, but she was far too tired.  

    "Sure! Absolutely! Yours is amazing too!" Laura babbled, and noticed that Xena's hand sloppily slipped down to her waist.  

    Her cheeks flushed, as she half listened, half dozed off to Xena gushing about her favorite shows, asking Laura's what hers were, and she didn't have the heart to politely tell her to go away. Why does the universe hate her?

     "I have a confession," Xena said after a while, "I came up to you because I think you're really cute. Can I interest you in paying for your meal? Or even your number?" She extended her hand, “My name is Danny.”

   "O-Oh!" Laura squeaks, feeling nervous. "Um." She glanced around worriedly, not really knowing what to do in this situation. She wasn't feeling her best. But she didn't want to make things awkward between them either.

       Thankfully, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist protectively, and from the corner of her eye, the lasso of truth hanging from the woman's waist. "Babe, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

    Laura swallowed thickly. Holy Hufflepuff, was this even real? Did she really have two gorgeous women at her side? Her useless lesbian heart couldn't handle it. She melted.

       "You were saying, Xena?" The gorgeous woman glares, her eyes challenging.  

  "O-oh, I'm sorry. I'd assumed... you came alone. Never mind, I'll just uh... be going now..." Danny’s face turned red, "T-thanks for the photo!"   

      Laura took a deep breath to steady herself, as she whirled around, throwing herself into a hug with her rescuer. "Oh, thank you. I-I get really nervous in those kinds of situations. Y-you really did me a solid." She then grasps the woman's arms, "Also... I'm so proud of you for what you did. That took courage. And strength. You're so wonderful." 

        "It was nothing." She stated bashfully, rubbing the small of her back. "I'm glad I was able to do it before I chickened myself out." 

    "They're all amazing, aren't they?" Laura gushed, referring to the cast-members.

  The woman let out a gentle noise of agreement. "I'm also glad I was able to rescue you on time. Plus, you looked really worn out. I doubt I would be in the mood if someone came onto me like that."

     "You? I bet you always have girls kissing the ground you walk on." Laura utters softly, a twinge of jealousy swarming in her stomach.

    "Are you saying I'm attractive, cupcake?" She grins, poking Laura's nose.

 "My name is _Laura_. Not cutie or cupcake or any other edible thing." She huffs.

           "Carmilla," Carmilla smiles, amused. "But here, I'm Wonder Woman."

  "I can... see that." Laura grins, shamelessly raking her eyes over Carmilla's body. A wave of tiredness suddenly comes over her then, as she sways, and Carmilla rushes to catch her.

    "Whoa. Easy there, creampuff. Have you taken a break at all today?"

 "I usually don't need to... I'm fine, I promise."

        "Yeah right, and Lena Luthor is straight. Come on, I know a place where we can rest."

  "B-but... my friends—,"

         "Give me your phone and I'll text them where we are. They can find us."

  Without much argument she followed the Wonder Woman—no, _Carmilla_ —to a quieter spot where they can chill out for a while.  

     Carmilla internally laughed at the irony. She did eventually have to rely on the ginger twins to get them together. She had made a joke with her sister Mattie, who sometimes came with her to these events, that if nothing happens this time around she wouldn’t be ashamed to call in reinforcements. She would have wanted to do this without anyone’s help, but they were honest and desperate. Here she was, taking care of the girl she liked, after admiring her for all these years. They had seen each other for years, recognizing each other’s face even with the changing costumes. Sappho was really with her tonight when she rescued Laura from that Xena copycat--had it not been a staged event, Carmilla would hold a pointless grudge on her. But she owed her big time. She made a mental note to find the Xena tomorrow and thank her later.  

     Laura.

_Laura._

    Her name is Laura.  

A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

       They were resting on a seat of soft cushions, with Laura sprawled out on her lap. She effortlessly played with Laura's hair and rubbed her stomach, as if she'd been doing so for years.

      "Laura! Oh, there you two are!" Exclaimed the frantic curly-haired woman, and smiled gratefully at Carmilla. "Thank you so much for taking care of her."

      "Anytime." She grinned. "And thank you for doing this for me." 

 "You know we've been trying to get her to talk to you for years, but oh—she's not very good at this sort of thing. I hope you don’t mind we had to take drastic measures." 

       "It takes time. Any woman would be lucky to have her in their life," Carmilla utters, placing a hand on Laura's cheek.

      "You are lucky," the other ginger urged, "And you would have been lucky sooner, if you saved us from all this suffering!"

       "Well gee, it's not every day you see the most beautiful girl in the whole world but there was always something prohibiting you two from being together." Carmilla grunts.

      Both gingers stared openly at Carmilla. Then, one turns to the other. "Can we keep her? I like her."

     "Susan Lafontaine, that's not how friendships work and you know it!"  

 They started to bicker meaninglessly, and Carmilla chuckled. Then, she felt Laura stir in her lap and smiled at her.   

     "Hey."

 "Hey." She smiled, placing a hand on Laura's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

         “Mmm. Good. Thank you for taking care of me.”

        "It's been a pleasure," She says, and then Laura does something adorable.  She positions herself so that way her legs are wrapped around Carmilla's waist, and she snuggles properly up to her side. She then takes her arms and wraps them around Carmilla's neck, propping her face on her chest, getting comfy as if they've done this for years.

     Perry and Lafontaine stop their bickering to gawk. "Oh now don't get too comfortable, it's almost time to go." Perry tutted.

     "Aw, Perr, let them. We'll just leave them here overnight." Lafontaine snickers.

    "I doubt the security would be pleased," Carmilla laughs. She then gently nudges Laura's arm. "C'mon, love. Time to go." 

      This only made Laura snuggle in closer, grunting. 

 So. _Cute._     

         Somehow, they all managed to pry a sleepy Laura away from Carmilla, and they all made their way to the exit.

   They exchanged contact information, social media usernames, and took pictures of one another to remember this fateful day. They went their separate ways, Laura, Lafontaine, and Perry going into a cab while Carmilla got into an Uber, a longing feeling resonated in Laura’s heart as she wondered if she’ll ever see Carmilla after this.

     Thankfully for her, she did see her again, in the same hotel they rented for the weekend. Thirty minutes later. Laura would notice that lasso of truth anywhere. Laura froze, taking in Carmilla's beauty, as the other woman was coincidentally a door away from them.

         Room 307. What are the odds?  

   Carmilla blinked and her lips curled into a smirk, leaving her door halfway open. An invitation. A hope.

          Lafontaine could barely hold in their laughter, and poked her arm, whispering, “Go, we’ll have headphones on.”

    "L-Lafontaine!” Laura squeaks, and they shoved her away.  

       "Thank us later!" They exclaimed, shutting the door. She could hear Perry unable to control her laughter.

       Carmilla held her by her arms and smirked. "An Amazon and a Super, eh? That’s a match I don’t think the world is prepared for. Did you know that when Wonder Woman and Superman had sex, it was so earth shattering the entire world shook from their passion?" 

     "I don't remember this happening in the comics," Laura breathed, an electric spark passing through them both. It was all consuming. She knew Carmilla felt it too. Carmilla's hands dropped down to Laura's waist, and she pressed her lips gently and nipped Laura's ear.  

      Close. They were so _close._  

   “Special edition, cupcake. Or did you miss that volume?”

        "Then let's see if you remember how convenient the lasso of truth is." Laura giggled. She winked, hoping that it looked sexy, "And what happens when an Amazon and a Super make love."

     "I think I'd like to test that very much." Carmilla grinned, her cheeks warm and her heart racing.

    She kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
